Shirayukihime
| image = Flower - Shirayukihime Regular cover.jpg|Regular Flower - Shirayukihime Limited DVD.jpg|Limited CD+DVD Flower - Shirayukihime Limited Pressing.jpg|Limited Pressing | title = Shirayukihime | artist = Flower | type = Single | original = 白雪姫 | released = December 4, 2013 (Pre-release) December 25, 2013 (Physical Single) | b-side = "Hatsukoi acoustic version" "COLOR ME UP!" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2012-2013 | genre = Pop, ballad | length = 04:31 (song) 16:54 (Limited CD+DVD Edition) 24:42 (Regular Edition) | label = Sony Music Associated Records | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Hiroki Sagawa | album = Flower | chronotype = Single | previous = "Hatsukoi" (2013) | current = "Shirayukihime" (2013) | next = "Nettaigyo no Namida" (2014) | video = Flower - Shirayukihime (Music Video) }} "Shirayukihime" (白雪姫; Snow White) is the sixth single released by Flower. It was released on December 25, 2013 in three editions: limited CD+DVD, regular CD only and limited pressing CD only. The song was pre-released digitally on December 4, three weeks prior to its official release and was used as theme song for the drama Bokura wa Minna Shindeiru. "COLOR ME UP!" was used as theme song for OPA's "Oh! Bargain" CM. The song is certified Gold by RIAJ for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * Limited CD+DVD (AICL-2613~4, ¥1,954) * Regular CD Only (AICL-2615, ¥1,234) * Limited Pressing (AICL-2616, ¥514) Tracklist Limited Edition ; CD # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi acoustic version # COLOR ME UP! # Shirayukihime (Instrumental) ; DVD # Shirayukihime MUSIC VIDEO # Hatsukoi MUSIC VIDEO Regular Edition # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi acoustic version # COLOR ME UP! # Shirayukihime (Instrumental) # Hatsukoi acoustic version (Instrumental) # COLOR ME UP! (Instrumental) Limited Pressing Edition # Shirayukihime Featured Members promoting the single]] * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Muto Chiharu * Ichiki Kyoka * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Hiroki Sagawa ;Other Information :Arrangement: soundbreakers, Kawaguchi Daisuke (vocal arrangements) Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 44,218 Trivia * The music video for "Shirayukihime" was the most watched video from the group on YouTube until 2016 with the release of "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni". * The single is the first release of the group as a 8-member group, after the graduation of Mizuno Erina. * An Orchestra version of the song was released in 2015 on the group's eighth single "Akikaze no Answer". A 2015 version of the orchestra version was included on their second album Hanadokei. This version although does not have Muto Chiharu vocals, as she left the group before the album's release. A 2016 version of the original song was included on the best album THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST, with this one only including the vocals of Washio Reina. External Links * Single Page: Limited Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Oricon Profile: Limited Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Digital Profile: ** Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku | mora ** Full Single: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Flower Category:Flower Singles Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 Digital Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Gold Certification